


Changing the Natural Course of your Life Forever

by phlebotinxm



Series: Season 7 predictions [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Flashbacks, Season/Series 07, Spoilers, What happened during the "We had time" bit, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24664666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phlebotinxm/pseuds/phlebotinxm
Summary: "This will be the hardest thing you have ever done.""I doubt that.""Nothing's ever simple with you is it?""What do we have to do?""Change the natural course of your life forever.""…Oh, that again."-My take on what could have happened during the "we had time" bit.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Series: Season 7 predictions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783213
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	Changing the Natural Course of your Life Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!! 
> 
> So. We have been fed some scraps yesterday with that Fitzsimmons gif.... you know the one. And of course I had to imagine the conversation around that same gif. this is my take on what they could have been speaking about, and I hope you'll like it. 
> 
> Once again English isn't my first language and grammar mistakes are all mine, and I've written everything in one setting so it's probably filled with mistakes. Sorry about that.  
> This one shot can be read alone, but you can also check the other one from the same series, as I've tried to make them match and put everything in the same set of predictions when it comes to season 7. 
> 
> xx

_"This will be the hardest thing you have ever done."_

_"I doubt that."_

_"Nothing's ever simple with you is it?"_

_"What do we have to do?"_

_"Change the natural courses of your life forever."_

_"…Oh, that again."_

* * *

Weirdly enough, Fitz and Jemma didn't really have the time to miss the team at first. The weeks following the moment the Chronicoms had invaded the Lighthouse were a bit of a blur for the both of them. They'd followed Enoch blindly in his plan, trusting him with their lives —and the lives of their friends, apparently. It was a weird thing, to see the end of the world happening twice, Jemma thought one day. They were in a small house in the south of France, somewhere Enoch knew the Chronicoms would never try to find them. Neither of them had emitted the idea of ever going there in the past, so there was no trace of the small village they were hidden in their memories.

Fitz and her were working tirelessly on improving the Zephyr, preparing it to jump though both space and time. As Jemma watched him work sometimes, she thought back to those moments when they'd been happy with a simple cloaking, back in the bus. It felt so surreal, to think that they'd one day been those shy and awkward kids totally unprepared for the adventures they were about to live. She wouldn't change it for the world, though. She just wished she could have warned their younger selves, prepare them for what they were about to live. But there was no way to explain their lives, and they'd long stopped trying with their own parents.

Sometimes, she would catch the way the sun rays reflected on Fitz's wedding ring as he worked, the lab's big windows allowing them to look at the breathtaking view of the French mountains. It never failed to make her smile, giddy with excitement every time she realized that they were truly and irrevocably married. She'd married her best friend, the man who'd been by her side since she was 16 and the man she wanted to live the rest of her life with. The man she'd hopefully save the world with. Fitz often caught her looking, giving her a sly grin every time he realized that she was staring at his finger, and he always made sure to let it rub against the skin of her hands as he embraced her.

At night, if she felt him squeeze her against his chest a little tighter than necessary, she didn't say a single thing. It had been a little over a six months since they hadn't seen the team, and they missed them dearly. Whenever she looked at Fitz, Jemma could feel her heart clench in her chest. Eventually, they would have to be separated yet again for their plan to work, and Jemma would go back to the team to save them from an upcoming death. But for now, she felt incredibly grateful to be with her husband, and to be able to steal those few moments just between the two of them.

In a way, their time together almost felt like the future they'd always dreamed to have but never dared to imagine. They got to wake up next to each other, limbs tangled and smiles on their faces as they got up to have breakfast hand in hand. Jemma would prepare their morning tea while Fitz all but plastered himself against her back, peppering her neck with kisses until she giggled at him to stop. They'd eat side by side, often on the porch of the house under the first rays of the sun, before getting to work. At night, more often than not, Fitz made love to her with a desperation and passion they'd rarely had in the Playground or the Lighthouse, free to take their time and voice their pleasure in a way they never could before. Each caress and kiss seemed a little more desperate than the others though, as they couldn't help but remind themselves that they'd have to be separated again for an undefined amount of time.

"What are you thinking about?" Fitz asked her one night, a little over a year after they'd moved in France. His breath was hot against the side of her neck, and his warm and sweaty body was still lying halfway on hers. He wasn't exactly light, but Jemma wouldn't have let him move for the world. "I swear I can hear the wheels in your brain work. Which is a bit offensive, because I thought I'd done a good job in distracting you in the last half an hour."

Jemma chuckled lightly. "I'm just thinking about the future" she whispered in reply, her fingers never stopping their random patterns on his back.

Her body was still tingling with the last remaining tremors of her orgasm, and she knew that Fitz was just as pleasantly buzzing. It was the middle of the night, not that it mattered anymore, but he'd just now came back to bed after finishing working on the new holotable.

Fitz hummed. "What about it?"

"I'm scared. I'm scared of being away from you again, and for who knows how long."

Fitz could almost physically feel the pain and worry in Jemma's voice, even if it had been but just a whisper. Regretfully, he pulled himself up just enough to be able to look at her in the eyes, pressing a small kiss at the corner of her mouth as he did.

"It's all gonna be okay" he assured her, hoping that his eyes conjured all the emotions and bravery he could muster at this moment. "You'll be with Enoch, and the team. Everything's gonna be just fine."

"But you'll be alone" she countered, her fingers coming up to frame his face. "And I won't be able to know where exactly, and for how long. How am I supposed to live with that, Fitz?"

Instead of a reply, Fitz kissed her again, a little more fiercely this time.

"It's all gonna be okay" he said again, his hands framing her hips. "I promise."

Any interjection she could have emitted were swallowed by Fitz's lips, and he made sure to clear her head from any other worrying thought she could have had with the tip of his lips and the pad of his fingers.

* * *

"Jemma?" Fitz called, frowning. "Jemma?"

It was unusual for her to disappear without a word, especially when they were in the middle of something important. But as soon as they'd started analyzing a new sample, Jemma had fled out of the lab and back inside the house, and Fitz couldn't find her anywhere.

"Jemma?" He asked again as he opened the door to their bedroom.

"In here."

In quick strides, he crossed the distance separating him from the bathroom door and jerked it open.

"Jemma, are you alright?" He asked immediately, kneeling by her side.

She was hunched over the toilets, her face pale and eyes closed as she pushed her forehead against the cold seat. Fitz immediately pushed the back of his palm against her forehead, making sure she wasn't running a fever.

"You don't have any temperature" he observed, catching her hand next to take her pulse. "What's going on, Jem?"

"I think I'm pregnant" she replied in a breath, her eyes still squeezed firmly shut. The fingers of her free hand were clasped against the side of the toilet, clenching so hard her knuckles had turned white.

Fitz felt himself freeze. It took him a few seconds to remember how to breathe, and when he did, he felt his head spin with too many thoughts to handle them all at once.

"What—"

"I haven't had my period in two months now" Jemma kept going, rambling nervously. "I think going to spacehas completely ruined my IUD, and at first I thought I was just a little late but now I'm feeling nauseous in the morning, my breasts are so sensitive I can barely let you touch them when we make love and I actually do feel a little soft around the middle. Fitz, I think… I think I'm pregnant."

She had barely whispered the end of her sentence, voice wobbly with anxiety, and Fitz jumped into action immediately.

"Have you taken a blood test?" He asked gently, creeping closer to her. The last thing he wanted was to leave her alone in this, and it terrified him not to know what she was thinking at this moment. His own heart was beating so fast it felt like it could explode at any given moment, but he forced himself to tame down that wave of joy and glee he could feel at the bottom of his stomach for Jemma's sake. The last thing he wanted to do at the moment was overwhelm her with his joy, especially if it was misplaced.

"Not yet" Jemma replied, finally opening her eyes, searching for his gaze instantly.

Fitz opened his arms, allowing her to come closer and push her head against his neck, the reassuring gesture so familiar to the both of them.

"Did you throw up?" Fitz asked a little numbly, not risking a glance at the bottom of the toilet.

Jemma chuckled a little against his collarbone. "No. I thought I would, but… no."

"Okay. Do you think we can move to the bedroom then, because I don't think the cold tiles of the bathroom are the best place to have this conversation, right?"

They moved back to the bedroom in silence, Fitz's hand never letting go of Jemma's. The slight tremors in her body had subsided, and when she arranged them so that they were seated on the floor at the end of the bed just like that day back in the Playground a few years ago, Fitz felt his heart clench.

"You're not freaking out as much as I thought" Jemma eventually said after a few seconds of silence, looking up at him.

Fitz shrugged. "Do you want me to freak out? Because I can, honestly. For now I'm just focused on whether or not you think this is a good thing, and the last thing you need is me adding more stress onto your shoulders."

Jemma's eyes softened immediately at that, and Fitz realized that they were wet with emotions.

"Oh Fitz" she whispered, squeezing his hand in hers.

"How do _you_ feel, Jemma?" Fitz insisted. "How do you feel about this baby?"

It took her a few seconds to reply, her thumb drawing circled on his skin as she thought.

"I've always wanted a baby with you" she finally said, looking up at him. "I knew I wanted to live the rest of my life with you, and have a family with you."

Fitz nodded, swallowing past the lump in his throat. "That's all I've ever wanted too."

"But isn't it… Isn't it the worst time?"

And there it was, the reminder that their situation was complicated. As much as they liked to pretend that everything was fine and that they were living the life they'd always wanted, they could not ignore their mission. Enoch had told them they could take as much time they needed to upgrade the Zephyr and fail-proof their plan, but the issue would eventually always be the same. Jemma would have to leave at some point, and leave him behind.

"Is there really a good time to have a baby in our line of work?" Fitz eventually asked, tilting his head slightly to the right as he looked at her. "I know… I know you had plans to live in Perthshire one day, and as much as I want this for us, we have to live with the fact that our lives were never going to be easy working with SHIELD." He stopped, taking a deep, shaky breath. "Maybe we'll get to Perthshire one day, you and I. But for now… this is our reality. And no matter what you decide, you know I'll stand by your side in everything Jemma."

It was all it took for Jemma to cry, fresh tears sliding down her cheeks silently. Fitz immediately wiped them with his thumb, his mouth turning down in a frown.

"I didn't mean to make you cry" he admitted a little nervously.

"You didn't" she said, shaking her head. "I mean, you did, but it's not… it's happy tears, Fitz."

Fitz's heart jumped in his chest, hope spreading through his heart as he looked at her shy smile.

"Yeah?"

Jemma chuckled a little wetly. "Yeah. Fitz, we're having a baby."

His stomach did a weird little flip at the words.

"We're having a baby" he replied in a whisper.

When Jemma's lips met his, the kiss was soft and almost shy at first. They were both overtaken by emotions they had yet to put a word on, and even their giddy happiness couldn't completely erase the worry that settled deep in their stomachs. When Jemma broke the kiss, she immediately settled back against his neck, her eyes closing in their own accord.

"It's gonna be okay" Fitz whispered against the side of her head, kissing her temple as he tightened his grip around her shoulders. "I promise."

* * *

When Jemma set foot on the fully renovated and upgraded Zephyr three years later, her grip on her daughter tightened slightly.

"This mummy's spaceship?" The toddler asked from where she was propped on her hip, looking up at her mother expectantly.

Jemma smiled, throat tight. "Yeah, baby. This is my spaceship. And this is how I'm gonna save everyone, you remember?"

Olive nodded, looking around in awe. Fitz and Jemma had never really gotten to show her around, always making sure they spent the most time they could with her outside of their work while Enoch babysat for them when they did. But Olive already promised to be as curious and bright as both her parents, always eager to learn on anything she could think of. It wasn't a surprise to see her big blue eyes shine with excitement in the Zephyr, even if it was also a painful reminder that her mother would have to leave them in two days.

Just as Olive started to squirm, eager to leave her mother's arms to run around the place, Jemma felt two strong pair of arms wrap around her from behind and she relaxed against Fitz's chest.

"How are my girls doing?" Fitz asked with a smile, kissing Jemma's neck before kissing the top of his daughter's head in the same movement.

"Mummy's showing the spaceship" Olive explained immediately, waving her tiny hands around. "It's big!"

Her excited babbles were not so different from her parents', and Jemma often caught herself smiling as Fitz and Olive argued about something over the dinner table at night. Olive had inherited both her father's stomach and stubbornness, and Jemma was more than amused to see how infuriated he could be with his own reflection sometimes. Of course Fitz always mumbled that he wasn't stubborn, _thank you very much_ , but Olive's set jaw and piercing blue eyes were but too familiar for him to ignore it.

"Yeah?" Fitz asked, humming against Jemma's shoulder. "It's big, yeah. And it's gonna protect mummy during her mission, remember?"

Fitz had no doubt felt how anxious she was. He was, too, and Jemma could see it in the way he carried himself, frowned a little more often and slept a little less lately. But they'd known from the start what it would take for them to save the team and SHIELD, and there was no other way.

"See" Fitz told Jemma once they were back in the house, Olive babbling about the stars and how the spaceship would probably touch one of them if Jemma wasn't careful, "You told me once you were afraid because I'd be alone when you were gone. Looks like I won't be, after all."

And when Jemma glanced back at her daughter, already planning what she wanted to do with her dad during Jemma's absence (which included a lot of scientific experiment Fitz might have to put an hold to), she smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on twitter @/keptinonzebridg!!


End file.
